lucky_emilefandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:LuckyEmile/Banzai Bill AP
So, the strength of a Bullet Bill was solved, so using the same method, we should be able to find the same methods as we did last time. As Banzai Bills are a variant of Bullet Bills, we'll say their composition is also iron So, to start, we can look to Game Theory's video, where they shortly address Banzai Bills. In it, they claim that the mass of a Banzai Bill is 58,000kg, but this seems too round. They never elaborate on how they got 7.4 million cm^3 for the volume, but we can at least still use it to find a more accurate value for mass. 7.87g/cm^3 = m / 7,400,000cm^3 m= 58,238kg This is a lot nicer, and it's larger, so we can get a better value too! Using the KE equation, as we did with Bullet Bill, we get a result of: 0.5 x 58,238kg x (31.2928m/s)^2 = 28,514,470.1J 9-A Room Level ---- However, we don't know the method they used to find these values, so the validity is questionable. Not to mention they gave Mario a different height to the one Nintendo has. So, using Super Mario World, as they did, we can find out our own value. Using Pixel Zoomer, I found: Mario height = 56 px Banzai Bill height = 135 px Banzai Bill ‘Cylindrical Height’ = 74px Banzai Bill ‘Cone Height’ = 59px Using Mario's height, we can convert pixels into real world units: Mario’s height is 5 foot 1, or 154.94cm. This means 56px = 154.94cm 154.94cm56 = 2.76678571cm Therefore 1px = 2.76678571cm Banzai Bill dimensions: Radius = 186.758035425cm “Cylindrical height” = 204.742143cm “Cone height”= 163.240357cm Cylinder volume = 2.24345×107 cm^3 Cone volume = 5.96231×106 cm^3 Total Volume = 28,396,810 cm^3 Then using the density of iron, we can find the mass. 7.87g/cm^3 = m / 28,396,810 cm^3 m= 223,482.895kg For the next step of the KE equation, we need velocity. Banzai Bills should be comparable to Bullet Bills, so once again we shall use 31.2928m/s. This give us 0.5 x 223,482.895kg x (31.2928m/s)^2 = 109,421,620J 9-A Room Level Once again, we find Banzai Bill's are at Room Level, which is pretty good, I should say. It's not Builiding level like it once was via scaling, but it's impressive nonetheless. However, that is troubling me is SMW had a rather odd shape for Banzai Bills that were never used again. The design seen in NSMB for the DS seems much more like the commonly used shape. So, once again, using PixelZoomer we can deduce the dimensions by comparing it to Mario. ---- Banzai Bill Height: 107px Banzai Bill ‘CyH’: 84px Banzai Bill ‘CoH’ = 60px Mario = 54px Mario’s height is 5 foot 1, or 154.94cm. This means 54px = 154.94cm 154.94cm54 =2.86925926 cm Therefore 1px = 2.86925926cm Banzai Bill dimensions: Radius = 307.010741cm “Cylindrical height” = 241.017778cm “Cone height”= 172.155556cm Cylinder volume = 7.13684×107 cm^3 Cone volume = 1.69925×107 cm^3 Total Volume = 88,360,900 cm^3 And so now we have a even greater volume than before! Let's find out the mass: 7.87g/cm^3 = m / 88,360,900 cm^3 m= 695,400.283kg And now, we find the KE. 0.5 x 695,400.283kg x (31.2928m/s)^2 = 340,481,654J 9-A Room Level Once again, it's Room level. A very consistant find. So yeah, Banzai Bills should be at Room Level. Category:Blog posts